


Fluffy socks

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Flufftober [19]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Flufftober day 19 Sharing a bed
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Flufftober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947490
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Fluffy socks

“Thanks for your help mum, but we can manage from here.” Aaron said, dragging himself off of the sofa and walking his mum to the door.

“No, no, look at all these unpacked boxes. It’ll take you ages to sort all that. If we help, we’ll have you both set up in no time.”

“We’ve got the important things sorted. The bed is in one piece and has sheets on it, the blinds in the bedroom are up… the rest can wait.”

“But your entire kitchen is still in boxes!”

“We already ate tonight didn’t we?”

“And thanks again for treating us, we really appreciate it.” Robert added.

“But what about tomorrow morning?”

“We’ll just unpack what we need and sort out the rest as we go.”

“Or we’ll just grab something from the café around the corner.” Aaron shrugged. “We’ll be fine.”

“Let me just help you unpack the kitchen so you can cook tomorrow.”

“It’s alright mum, really, we’ll be fine.”

“I think the lads want to be alone now, Chas.” Cain said, giving her a pointed look and steering her out the now open door. “Bye lads. We’ll come see you when you’ve settled in completely.”

Chas protested and resisted but realised her brother was about 3 seconds away from throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to the car, so eventually just gave up and walked with him.

“We should get going too, bro.” Adam said, getting up from his moving box turned chair and patting his brother on the shoulder.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Matty got up too and shrugged on his jacket. “Thanks for the pizza and beer guys.”

“Yeah, let us know when the housewarming party is.” Adam joked and the two of them left too.

Aaron closed the door behind them and leaned against it, closing his eyes and letting out a tired sigh.

“Finally.”

Robert smiled and walked up to him and put his hands on his hips.

“You know, we can just kick people out now. It’s our house. Our home.”

Aaron opened his eyes and smiled back, covering Robert’s hands with his own, and slowly moving them to his waist.

“Are you happy?” he asked after a few minutes of the two of them practically swaying on the spot.

“I’ve never been happier in my life.” Robert promised and emphasised his words with a soft press of lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Aaron replied easily and supressed a yawn. They’d had an early start and a busy day and it was starting to catch up to him. “I know we said we’d christen every room… but I’m absolutely knackered.”

Robert sighed and dropped his head on Aaron’s shoulder.

“Me too. I could fall asleep right here on the spot.”

“We’ll start the christening tomorrow then.” Aaron grinned and felt Robert drop a kiss in his neck.

“I’ll hold you to that.” He pulled back and looked around the room. “I really don’t feel like setting up the tv… but my laptop is charged and I’ve downloaded some stuff. We could watch something from bed?” Robert suggested.

“Sounds good.” Aaron agreed. “But I get to pick the film. Last time you chose something it was this weird arthouse thing I still don’t understand.”

Robert laughed and just took dug around a box labelled Robert Work Stuff for his laptop and followed Aaron up the stairs.

“I’m just going to have a quick shower.” He announced and disappeared into the ensuite with his toiletries and pyjamas, leaving Aaron to pick the film.

“Rocketman? Bohemian Rhapsody? What’s with all the music films?” Aaron asked, raising his voice to be heard over the sound of the shower. “I suppose it’s better than the arthouse stuff.” He muttered to himself.

While Robert faffed about (Aaron’s words) in the bathroom, he decided to facetime Liv for a quick catch up.

“Hey stranger. How’s the new place?” She answered.

“A mess.” Aaron sighed. “But we’re getting there. The bedroom is sorted. That’s the most important part.”

Liv pulled a disgusted face at him, making Aaron laugh.

“Show me around then.” Liv told him and Aaron turned his phone around to show her the bedroom.

“That’s as far as we’ve gotten really.” He told her. “We’ve unpacked some boxes downstairs and moved the furniture in… but we’re nowhere near done yet.”

“Well you better get moving then so I can come visit. I demand the biggest bedroom in the house. It’s only right for your guests.” Liv teased.

“You’d be a guest so you get the guest bedroom. The tiny one at the other end of the house. Or the shed in the garden if you snore too loudly.”

“I do not snore. That’s you. I feel sorry for Rob for having to put up with you.”

“I’d be nicer if you still wanted to come visit, you know, or we’ll make you sleep with the pigs over at the farm.”

They chatted for a bit until Robert came back into the room, about 10 minutes later, showered and changed into his pj’s.

He stopped in the doorway between the ensuite and their bedroom.

It wasn’t that they'd never shared a bed before, not even that they hadn't shared this bed before, but it still felt different and he wanted to take it all in.

“What are you doing all the way over there? Get into bed. Come say hi to Liv.”

“I just want to remember this moment. The first night in our own home.” Robert said. “No crazy relatives, no loud roommates, no annoying neighbours... Just you and me.”

“Soft lad. Just get over here.”

Robert chuckled and climbed onto the bed next Aaron, settling on top of the covers against the headboard and leaned into view to wave at Liv.

“Hey you, how’s Dublin life going?”

“Seriously?” Aaron interrupted.

“What?”

“Those things on your feet.”

“What about them?”

“You can’t be serious.” He turned the phone so Liv could see what he meant. “Look at this, Liv!”

“What? Leave me and my fluffy socks alone! They’re comfy! And my feet were cold.”

“Rob, they’re purple. And fluffy.” Liv stated.

“So?”

“Since when do you even wear those kind of things?”

Robert shrugged.

“I came across them in town the other day. This market stall sold them. They just looked comfy.”

“You have to break up with him now, Aaron. This is too much. The ugly shirts is one thing ,but now he’s wearing fluffy socks to bed.”

Aaron shook his head in disbelief.

“One night of living together and you’ve already killed our sex life.”

“Wow, mixed company here! I’m going to go and leave you two to it. Let me know when my suite is ready for a visit.” Liv said and ended the call with a quick wave to her brothers.

Robert laughed.

“You’ll learn to love me and my fluffy socks. Or you could just put on a pair yourself. I got two pairs for a fiver.”

“Absolutely not.” Aaron was adamant. “And if you think I’m going anywhere near you while you’re wearing those, you’re mistaken.”

“You know you can’t resist me.”

“Those monstrosities on your feet are making it a lot easier.” Aaron said, but snuggled up to Robert anyway, using his chest as a pillow. “Just start the film already.”

Robert grabbed the computer and, much to Aaron’s annoyance, wriggled about a bit to get comfortable, and hit play.

Only after a short while he felt his eyelids growing heavy and he was fighting to stay awake. Next to him Aaron had already dozed off. He carefully shut down his computer and put it on the makeshift bedside table, otherwise known as moving box.

“Aaron.” He softly shook his boyfriend to wake him up enough to move them both under the covers, where Aaron wrapped himself around him again right away, making Robert smile. It always amazed him how clingy Aaron got when he was half asleep.

He settled in Aaron’s embrace.

“Goodnight.” He whispered and kissed him.

“Night.” Aaron mumbled. “But those socks are still horrendous.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be held responsible for any socks-in-bed-discourse this may cause ;)


End file.
